wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Darnassus (miasto)
Kategoria:Lokacje Darnassus is the capital town of the Night Elves of the Alliance. The high priestess, Tyrande Whisperwind, resides in the Temple of the Moon, surrounded by other sisters of Elune. In the Cenarion Enclave, the Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm leads the Cenarion Circle, often in direct opposition to his fellow druids in Moonglade and Tyrande herself. The atmosphere in the city is a quiet and somewhat melancholy one. It does not have the feeling of confinement that one feels in Stormwind or Ironforge, where the buildings are grouped close together. Darnassus is open to the sky, and the graceful bridges spanning the lake around which it is built set the buildings wide apart. The prime reason why the city's population is so low is that it is isolated: Teldrassil is a small island away from the main mass of Azeroth, and the only way to gain access from another continent is to fly or sail to Rut'theran village, a negligably tiny town, and from there step into the glowing portal to the city proper. This is a good thing, though. It is the Elves capital, and should therefore be serene and quiet, holding the mystic and melancholic elements of the Night Elves. __TOC__ Defenses Anyone, from a brand-new level one, to an aged level 70, should feel safe in Darnassus--arguably it is the safest haven for the Alliance in the game. The defenses are sturdy to the point of excessiveness. Two towering Ancients stand guard at the inner entrance, and another waits within the city. The traditional level 60 sentinel guards are everywhere, of course, some standing still while others constantly patroling the city, and elite hunters prowl the city on impressive catlike mounts. Of course, the most experianced and powerful players gather in capital cities, and trainers and quest givers are also ready to fight. But the best defense the city has is its entrance. Unless horde passed through Darnaussus, which is tantamount to impossible, there will be no threat from the main entrance. The only way horde players can enter is through the portal. If they overwhelm the defenses at Rut'theran village, they will face the bottleneck of the portal. Not only are four guards surrounding it at all times, but the portal is located just next to the famed Darnassus Bank, one of the main hubs for Alliance activity. Level 70s will be there ready and waiting, and everyone will know exactly where the enemy will come from, allowing newer players to switch off PvP or retreat, and more experianced ones to prepare for battle. History In the aftermath of the Third War, the night elves had to adjust to their mortal existence. Such an adjustment was far from easy, and there were many night elves who could not adjust to the prospects of aging, disease and frailty. Seeking to regain their immortality, a number of wayward druids conspired to plant a special tree that would reestablish a link between their spirits and the eternal world. With Malfurion missing, Fandral Staghelm - the leader of those who wished to plant the new World Tree - became the new Arch-Druid. In no time at all, he and his fellow druids had forged ahead and planted the great tree, Teldrassil, off the stormy coasts of northern Kalimdor. Under their care, the tree sprouted up above the clouds. Among the twilight boughs of the colossal tree, the wondrous city of Darnassus took root. However, the tree was not consecrated with nature's blessing and soon fell prey to the corruption of the Burning Legion. Now the wildlife and even the limbs of Teldrassil are tainted by a growing darkness. Terraces Darnassus is arranged in terraces on the north, east and southern sides of a central lake area. * Warrior's Terrace (area beyond and including the city gate) * The Temple Gardens (west over causeway from Warrior's Terrace) * Craftsmen's Terrace (north of Warrior's Terrace) * Tradesmen's Terrace (south of Warrior's Terrace) * The Temple of the Moon (south over causeway from Temple Gardens) * Cenarion Enclave (west of Craftsmen's Terrace) Notable Characters Main article: Darnassus NPCs From her seat in the Temple of the Moon, the high priestess Tyrande Whisperwind rules with the support of her fellow priestesses of the Moon. In the Cenarion Enclave, Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm presides over his druidic compatriots, in personal opposition to the high priestess' rule. The Darnassus Sentinels are led by Elanaria, who has close ties with the trainers on Warrior's Terrace. Points of Interest * The Bough of the Eternals, is the location the Bank of Darnassus. It is located on the central island of the Temple Gardens. * Portal tent to Rut'theran Village to west of the Bank. * The Temple of the Moon is the home of the Sisters of Elune, the high-priestess order of the Night Elves. This is where the leader of the Night Elves, Tyrande Whisperwind can be found. * The Cenarion Enclave, where the Arch Druid Fandral Staghelm resides. * The Auction House is located in the Tradesman Terrace. * There are two mailboxes: one is situated just outside the bank, with the other right by the Inn, and speaking of which... * The Inn is located in the Craftsmen's Terrace. It is the second most eastern big building in the terrace. The Darnassus Faction The Darnassus Faction has an "Exalted" rank. This means that if you prove yourself as a valued friend and protector of Darnassus, regardless of your race, you will be rewarded with a great boon by Tyrande Whisperwind herself! Known Faction related bonuses: * At Honored you receive a 10% decrease on vendor purchases. * At Exalted you can purchase a tiger mount (not limited to Elves!). Zobacz artykuł, Reputacja, by zdobyć więcej informacji. There are a few Repeatable Reputation Quests which raise Darnassus faction and increase reputacja: * 48 Pristine Yeti Hide * 55 Morrowgrain to Darnassus * 55 Morrowgrain to Feathermoon Stronghold * 60 Additional Runecloth * 60 One Commendation Signet (Part of Ahn'Qiraj opening event and now obsolete) * 60 Ten Commendation Signets (Part of Ahn'Qiraj opening event and now obsolete) Trivia * Darnassus has no direct routes, unlike other cities. The Hippogryph roost and Boat pier are in Rut'theran Village. * The portal from Rut'theran Village is also usable by Horde characters, allowing Horde raids on the city. * Raedon Duskstriker has the Darnassus repeatable Runecloth quest used by non-night elven Alliance players to obtain the right to ride sabers. * 'P'arnassus was a mountain in central Greece where (according to Greek mythology) the Muses lived; known as the mythological home of music and poetry (Liakoura is the modern name of Mount Parnassus). * The main gate of Darnassus is based on the architectural design of Sungnyemun, an ancient gate located in Seoul, South Korea. * Though there are now two mailboxes from Patch 2.4.0, before Patch 1.3 there was only one mailbox, at the inn. Players that were pleased with the 1.3 note of "Added a mailbox to the Darnassus Bank" were quite put off that a second mailbox was not in fact added, but that the inn's mailbox was moved to a new spot by the bank, where most new players have always known it to be.